Friends
by Gruch
Summary: Niekiedy lepszy wróg daleko, niż przyjaciel na karku...  ale tylko niekiedy.
1. episode 0

_Rating_: M (oczywiście żartuję)  
_Summary_: Ouran High School Host Club. I tyle wystarczy.  
_Warnings_: możliwość utraty trzeźwego myślenia po przeczytaniu tego 3

_Notka:_

Opowiadanie z wakacji 2009 roku.

Jak na razie zakończone (obecnie 10 rozdziałów + ten zerowy), kto wie może znów nam padnie na mózg i dopiszemy kolejne rozdziały?

Pisane w duecie z Banan-sama vel ReU (choć nie wiem, czy teraz zechce się przyznać do tego haniebnego czynu xD)

Notki pisałyśmy na zmianę, więc proszę się ni dziwcie…

Występują:

- Niekoniecznie przyzwoity Host Club z zacnego liceum Ouran  
- Bliźniaki Yokoroi (autorstwa Gruch-chan. Tak, dobrze widzicie, to jest spokojna-NORMALNA-szkolna wersja psychopatki Ayanami)  
- Akiko Suou, siostrunia Tamakiego (autorstwa Banana-samy)

No i inni…

Np. taka Hanako, która miała się pojawić, jednak w niewyjaśniony sposób zniknęła przed rozpoczęciem fabuły 3

Na zdrowie, i niech wam mózgi się rozpłyną.  
Nie mówcie, że nie ostrzegałam.

**Episode 0 - Czyli jak to było za sceną.**

- Hej. Jestem Akiko i... Ej! ReU! To tak ma być? *rzuca scenariusz na biurko*. Wiesz, jakie to jest trudne opowiadać i występować za jednym razem? Sama tak zrób!  
- Sorki, ale ja mam już rolę komentatora ^^".  
- Najłatwiejsze. No, ale dlaczego muszę być siostrą tego biseksualnego głupka? Boże, uchroń mnie przed jego złowieszczymi myślami.  
- *głos w tle* Ej! Wcale nie jestem bi!  
- *wzdycha* No cóż, jesteś postacią wymyśloną przeze mnie i musisz się z tym pogodzić. A teraz jazda mi na scenę i gadać!  
- Nigdy w życiu! A tak w ogóle, to nie jest pierwszy odcinek, to co ja tu robię? Powinnam siedzieć w domu i pożerać czekoladę albo sushi. Albo sobie słodko spać.  
- Ale jak pójdziesz do domu, jeżeli zacznie padać deszcz?  
- Przecież nie pada!  
- Serio? *pstryka palcami* To jest mój świat, bejbe. A teraz goł goł na scenę, bo musimy zrobić próbę przed pierwszym odcinkiem!  
- Ale...  
- Ale jest! A teraz zamknąć gębę i wara mi na scenę. To już trzeci raz! Za czwartym razem użyję tego! *wyciąga pilot*  
- *napis w tle: całkowicie przekonana* Ok., ok., już idę.

- *czyta scenariusz* Ej, czy Hanako nie miała grać na pianinie?  
- Ty by było zerżnięcie od...  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Chcę, żebyś grała na pianinie i koniec!  
- Ta, i miałam mieć czarne włosy. Sory, nie moja wina, że autorki są tak porąbane. I że moja matka miała różowe włosy.  
- A właśnie, że twoja!  
- Co?  
- Tak!  
- Nie!  
- (ReU) Niech niach, Pleszka, przestań marudzić. Hanako – na scenę, ale to już! *kop w tyłek*. Oh, tylko te bliźniaki zostały i cały Ouran. *wzdychu wzdych*

- (Gruszka) *popija herbatkę* No, i jak tam? Trema jest? A, widzieliście może tego Augusta?  
- (Ayanami) Nie. *siorb*. Trema – oczywiście, że jest. *trajku trajku przez pół godziny*  
- (Hisagi) *odwraca się* Eh... Że też nie rozumiem ich trajkotania. Jak one tak mogą?  
- Heh? Mówiłeś coś? (Obie równocześnie)  
- Nie, skądże ^^"  
- Hmm.. Gruszka, nie uważasz, że obsadzanie prawie wszystkich bohaterów w jednej klasie to trochę zbyt tłoczno? Tylko Mori i Honey nikogo nie mają.  
- Miejcie pretensje do niej. *wskazuje na ReU stojącą tuż za nimi*  
- Oh, nie martwcie się. Na pewno sobie poradzą (Tak, fanki yaoi, to moment dla nas!) Oj, czego chcecie. Przecież jestem matką i założycielką tego bloga. *w tle - płomyczki*  
- (Reszta) *szeptem* Matka Rydzyk?  
- No, do roboty! Za tydzień premiera! ^.^ *znika w kurzu*  
- Ona się przemieszcza z prędkością światła...

~**~**~**~**~**~**  
Ciamciaradej~. Możemy oficjalnie uznać, że to jest czopątek kariery naszego bloga. Dzisiaj krótko. Będziemy pisać notki co tydzień. Na zmianę. Hm. Coś jeszcze? Nie? No, to baibai!

I wojna ludziom złej woli *ave*  
reU


	2. episode 1

Skoro reU napisała taką "dłuuuugą" notką, to ja napiszę bardzo "krótką" ;D

**epizod 1 - Pierwsze spotkanie - Mandarynka vs. Czekoladka**

Była gdzieś tak 3 popołudniu, a może i 2… Trzeci tydzień semestru.

Pod salą od matematyki gromadziła się dość spora grupka ludzi – pierwsza klasa elitarnej Szkoły Średniej Ouran. Na parapecie siedziało dwóch uczniów. Byli to bliźniacy Hitachiin. Jeden patrzył w niebo, a drugi utkwił wzrok w rogu korytarza, jakby na kogoś czekał. Nagle przed oczami Hikaru „mignęła" postać dziewczyny. Najwyraźniej była nowa, gdyż…

- Kaoru! Patrz! - Wskazał bliźniak aktualnie wpatrujący się w korytarz.

Jego brat oderwał się na chwilę od błękitu firmamentu i spojrzał z niekrytym zaciekawieniem na niego.

- Czegoś się tam dopatrzył ? – Przymrużył oczy Kaoru, wypatrując czegoś szczególnego w punkcie, na który wskazywał Hikaru.

- Tam była taka dziewczyna…

- Mało ci dziewczyn w klubie?

- ale tej jeszcze u nas w szkole nie widziałem!

- Ta. Objawił ci się anioł… weź przystopuj z tą kawą "prostego ludu" – Skwitował Kaoru i zeskoczył z parapetu okna. Hikaru westchnął przeciągle. Wreszcie jakiś nowy nabytek, a tu bach! I ni ma… Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Ludzie powoli wtłoczyli się do klasy i zajęli swoje miejsca w ławkach . Do klasy weszła nauczycielka.

- No dobrze dzieciaki… - Nie zdążyła na dobre zacząć…

- Sensei, tylko nie „dzieciaki"! – Oburzyła się Renge, siedząca w jednej z pierwszych ławek. Nauczycielka westchnęła.

- Houshakuji, możesz dać mi skończyć? – Renge naburmuszona usiadła spokojnie w ławce. – Tak więc droga **młodzieży**… - Zaakcentowała ostatnie słowa. – Chciałabym wam kogoś przedstawić. Do naszej klasy dołączy dzisiaj dwójka nowych uczniów. Są to dzieci szanownego Ambasadora Stanów Zjednoczonych, więc proszę was przyjmijcie ich należycie. Zapraszam was do klasy…- Powiedziała ciurkiem.

- pst!

- Co znowu Hikaru?

- Kaoru to chyba bliźniaki są… -

- Panowie Hiitachin, czy moglibyście wyrażać swoje poglądy troszkę ciszej? – Skrytykowała ich nauczycielka. „Przepraszamy" odrzekli cicho.

- Tak więc…- Kontynuowała. – Zapraszam. Hisagi oraz Ayanami Yokoroi. Proszę wejdźcie. – Do klasy weszła powoli dwójka nastolatków ubranych w codzienne ciuchy. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie otrzymali mundurków szkolnych. Jedno z dwójki na pewno było chłopakiem. Ciemno brązowe włosy, zielone oczy, 175 wzrostu. Luźne jeansy i bluza. Po klasie rozbiegło się głośne "Aach..." w wykonaniu żeńskiej części klasy. Obok niego stał albo stała, bo tego rozróżnić się nie dało ale raczej to był chłopak. Ciemno brązowa grzywka wychodząca spod czapki z daszkiem, zielone oczy, 175 wzrostu. Luźne jeansy i bluza. Tak to byli na pewno bliźniacy. Pierwszy rząd składający się z dziewcząt zemdlał.

- Najpierw nowa dziewczyna w klasie, która okazuje się chłopczycą, a teraz bliźniaki, z czego jeden ma imię jak dziewczyna... lol – Westchnął ciężko Hikaru. Nauczycielka nie zwracała już na to uwagi, bo była zajęta cuceniem pierwszego rzędu. Wskazała tylko bliźniakom ławki za rodzeństwem Hitachiin i powróciła do nieprzytomnych księżniczek.

To wszystko obserwowała ta wcześniej wymieniona chłopczyca. Dziewczyna o krótkich blond włosach i fiołkowych oczach. Właśnie w tym momencie przypomniało jej się, jak sama niecałe pół roku temu dołączyła do tej klasy...

_Zwykły, majowy dzień w Paryżu. Wróbelki kąpały się w fontannach, z drzew opadały płatki kwiatów, przyjemna cisza..._

_- ŻE CO PRZEPRASZAM? WYNOSIMY SIĘ STĄD? – No, może nie taka przyjemna. I na pewno nie cisza._

_- Nie „my". Ja zostaję, a Ty pojedziesz do ojca do domu. _

_- A szkoła? A przyjaciele? Przecież nie mogę tego wszystkiego zostawić? _

_- Z przyjaciółmi możesz się kontaktować. Będziesz chodzić do najlepszej Akademii w Japonii. Nie martw się... _

_- Ale czemu? Czemu muszę wyjeżdżać? – Zbulwersowała się blondynka._

_- Jadę na wakacje. Znaczy... na leczenie. I nie mogę się tobą zaopiekować. – I tu na twarzy Matki wystąpił wymuszony wyszczerz. „Nienawidzę cię", pomyślała. Nastolatka pobiegła do swojego pokoju, rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła płakać. Jak mogła jej to zrobić? Myślała tylko o sobie. Od kiedy tata i brat wyjechali do Japonii jest taka... egoistyczna. Popatrzała na niebieski notes z kłódką. Otworzyła szufladę, a pod stosem kartek i innych śmieci leżał klucz. Wzięła go, wsunęła do kłódki, przekręciła i zaczęła pisać w pamiętniku. Po pół godzinie zamknęła go, włączyła muzykę i wyjęła z szafy wielką walizkę. „No cóż", pomyślała. „Trzeba zacząć się pakować. Wyjazd już jutro." Pierwsze wrażenie szkoły kiedy czarne bmw zatrzymało się przed nią? Buda dla snobów. Flamingowy róż... boże drogi! Blondynka została brutalnie wypchnięta z auta._

_- Panienko Suou serdecznie witamy w Ouran - Podbiegła do niej jakaś dziewczyna, i chciała wziąć jej torbę, ale nie zdołała wyrwać jej z dłoni właścicielki. - Jestem Yuuki Makino, i będę twoją przewodniczką po szkole. Czy najpierw pragniesz odwiedzić swojego wuja, czy może najpierw wolisz obejrzeć szkołę - Uśmiechnęła się perliście. Akiko, bo tak na imię miała blondynka, tylko przewróciła oczami._

_- A mi to wisi. - Skwitowała poprawiając obdartą jeansową kurtkę. Yuuki dalej uśmiechała się niewzruszenie._

_- Przepraszam, a ta kurteczka... to taka moda we Francji? - Zapytała gładząc materiał ubrania Akiko. Ta spiorunowała ją wzrokiem._

_- Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a poznasz co to ból - Wysyczała._

"Hehe." Pomyślała Akiko przeciągając się w ławce. "To były czasy...".

Zanim sensei wybudziła wszystkie fanki płci męskiej, minęła cała matematyka, czyli ostatnia lekcja tego dnia zapisana w grafiku 1 klasy. Uczniowie jak sos na ryżu, rozpłynęli się w najróżniejszych kierunkach szkoły. Dwójka nowych uczniów właśnie miała skierować się w stronę jednej z bliżej nieznanych nam sal, gdy została zatrzymana przez dwójkę rudych diabłów...

- Cześć. - Zagrodzili im drogę. - Więc wy jesteście tutaj nowi tak? - Zaczął jeden z Hitachiinów.

- Przecież to oczywiste... - Zgasił go brat.

- cii... psujesz mi dramatyzm - Więc...

- Skończ. Jestem Hikaru Hitachiin, a to jest mój brat Kaoru - Uśmiechnął się i wskazał na brata.

- Wy też jesteście braćmi bliźniakami, tak? - Tym razem pytanie zadał Kaoru.

- Powiedziałeś "braćmi bliźniakami"? - Upewnił się chłopak bez czapki. To był Hisagi.

- Zapewne. Bliźniakami tak. Czy braćmi, co do tego bym się kłócił. - Uśmiechnął się chłopak w czapce i ukłonił się, przez co czerwona czapka opadła na ziemię, i oczom bliźniaków ukazały się długie i ciemne jak gorzka czekolada włosy. - Jestem Ayanami. A to mój brat Hisagi - Uśmiechnęła się i podała rękę zszokowanemu Hikaru.

- Nie martwcie się, nasi rodzice nawet się już w tym gubią. - Uśmiechnął się Hisagi. Ayanami znów nałożyła czapkę. - Do jutra. - Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i odeszli w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, pozostawiając zszokowanych bliźniaków samych na korytarzu przed klasą.

- To ją widziałem pod klasą. - Wyszeptał Hikaru.

- Hikaru...

- Hikaru, Kaoru! Idziecie? - Zza zakrętu wyłoniła się chłopięce postać. - Senpai znowu się wścieknie

- Idziemy Haruhi... - Odkrzyknęli obaj i pobiegli za nią.

Rodzeństwo szło jednym z korytarzy.

- 101, 102, 103, jest. - Ayanami wskazała na drzwi przed nią. - Hisagi, choć znalazłam ją! - Krzyknęła do brata, który rozmawiał z jakimś chłopakiem. "Dzięki" rzucił tylko i podszedł do siostry.

- Masz klucz? - Zapytała naciskając klamkę. po chwili do jej rąk trafił złoty kluczyk.

- Tamten dyżurny był bardzo miły... - Uśmiechnął się.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć głupi. Eh... dać sobie zabrać klucz, trzeba być idiotą... - Westchnęła. - Przynajmniej jest fortepian... - Rozejrzała się.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić?

- Jak to co? Rozegrać się na jakiejś etiudzie, czy cuś. - Uśmiechnęła się.

- A co ze mną?

- Oj najpierw ty popilnujesz drzwi, a potem ja - poprawiła daszek czapki. - No dobrze, już wyyyychodź - Wypchnęła go za drzwi. "Co ja robię... to wszystko przez to miejsce, i tę atmosferę" Westchnęła w myślach.

Położyła ręce na białych klawiszach i zaczęła grać. Powoli gama, potem szybsza etiuda a wreszcie ten utwór. Musiała wyrzucić z siebie wszystko. Grała co raz szybciej. To był utwór, którego uczyła się latami. Teraz umiała go do perfekcji. Hisagi wsłuchiwał się w muzykę zza drzwi. Zazwyczaj grali to w duecie. Zaczynał się o nią martwić. Ostatnio co raz częściej budziła się w nocy, czy płakała w poduszkę. Coś było nie tak, i on o tym wiedział. Zbierał się w sobie, by z nią o tym porozmawiać. Zawsze mówili sobie o wszystkim... Jego 'myślo-tok' przerwał jakiś niezidentyfikowany dźwięk. Dopiero teraz zauważył, ze ktoś koło niego stoi i gada wymachując rękoma, oraz rytmicznie zarzucając grzywką. "A ja myślałem, że jaskiniowce wyginęli..." przebiegło mu przez myśl.

- ...tak więc ja Tamaki Suou, postanowiłem stworzyć najdoskonalszą organizację w tej szkole. - Zakończył tryumfalnie. - To jak, wchodzisz w to?

- Ekhem. Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

- A..

- C..czekaj, ale proszę, o skróconą wersję

- ^o^ Jestem Suou Tamaki, i chodzę do 2 klasy [akademii]. Zauważyłem, że jesteś tu nowy, i masz powodzenie u dziewcząt, więc chciałem cię zaprosić do współpracy w moim klubie hostów.

- Ale nawet się jeszcze nie przedstawiłem Tamaki-san

- No to na co czekasz?

- Jestem Hisagi Yokoroi i właśnie przystąpiłem do tutejszej 1 klasy.

- Mówisz płynnie po japońsku

- Słucham?-

- Jak na obcokrajowca... o a co to za muzyka? - Przyłożył ucho do drzwi.

"ale on ma zapłon..." Westchnął Hisagi.

- Ciekawe kto to gra. Zobaczmy...

- Nie poczekaj nie... wchodź - Zawołał brunet, ale Tamaki już był w środku. Ayanami dalej ubrana "po męsku" kończyła właśnie grać. Wstała od fortepianu.

- Hisagi skoń... -Zaczęła, ale zauważyła "Intruza".

- bliźniaki? KAWAI!- Podskoczył w miejscu Tamaki - Teraz to musicie przystąpić do mojego klubu!

- A jemu co?

- Nie wiem, przypałętał się... jest z 2 klasy - Sapnął Hisagi.

- Pamiętajcie dzisiaj o 16 w trzeciej sali muzycznej - Zawołał i wybiegł.

- To co. - Zwróciła się do brata.

- GRAMY TERAZ RAZEM! - Powiedzieli jednocześnie i zasiedli do instrumentu.

Zegar zaczął wybijać czwartą po południu...

Jare, jare a miałam napisać jeszcze o kilku rzeczach, ale mózg mi wysiadł ;/

Bey bey ;*

Gruch-chan


	3. episode 2

**Episode 2 - Halloween - Banan kontratakuje, a pidżamka uwiera...**

Zegar zaczął wybijać czwartą po południu...

Blondynka stukała obcasami w rytm muzyki An Cafe.

„_Nomikomareru honne wa itsumo mune no sumi ni shimatteoku_

_Sunao ni naru koto mo dekizuni tasuke wo zutto matteta"*_

Szła w kierunku sali muzycznej, szukając swojego brata.

- Gdzie do jasnej cha ten narcyz się podział? – Przystanęła. Zauważyła jakąś dwójkę ludzi czekających na nie-wiadomo-co pod wcześniej wspomnianą salą. Podeszła bliżej. To te nowe bliźniaki. Spojrzeli na siebie. Ta tylko zlustrowała ich wzrokiem i położyła dłoń na pozłacanej klamce. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Wróciły wspomnienia z pierwszego dnia szkoły.

_Yuuki oporowadzała ją po szkole. A to sala od fizyki, a ta od japońskiego... Żadnych rewelacji. Brunetka zaczęła nawijać coś o historii szkoły._

_- Macie jakąś salę, w której nie odbywają się lekcje?_

_- Owszem, jest sala nr 103..._

_- Gdzie ona jest?_

_- Na drugim piętrze, ale..._

_- Do nie zobaczenia. – Blondynka machnęła tylko ręką na pożegnanie i pobiegła na przedostatni poziom szkoły. Stanęła przed wielkimi drzwiami._

_- Ja cię nie mogę. – Szepnęła i weszła do środka. Rozejrzała się. Schludnie i czysto. „Ale snoby." I rozmiary akurat. Rzuciła sportową torbę z Supadance'u na jakieś krzesło i podłączyła radio. Włączyła muzykę do samby. Ubrała spódnicę i buty na wysokim obcasie. Ta... trening czas zacząć._

_A w tym samym czasie._

_Grupka uczniów szła korytarzem, śmiejąc się i poważniejąc na zmianę._

_- A, senpai, jaki jest dzisiaj temat Host Clubu?_

_- „Królewna Śnieżka"! Wspaniale, prawda?_

_- O-ho. To ja już wiem, za kogo będę się musiała przebrać. Nie ma mowy. – Złotowłosemu (lol) zrzedła mina i schował się gdzieś w kącie._

_- Panie! To oznacza, że TY będziesz księciem, a MY krasnoludkami? – Krzyknęły rude bliźniaki._

_- Nie. Ja jestem wiedźmą. – Poprawił okulary... okularnik ^^._

_- Takashi! Będziemy krasnoludkami! – Podrzucił swoją maskotkę-króliczka mały blondynek. *Strzałka wskazuje Takashiego* „Krasnoludek?"._

_- Fajnie._

_- Niuch niuch. – Diabły zaczęły wąchać swoimi noskami w powietrzu (Kawaii! *3*). Podbiegły do drzwi, przykładając swoje uszy do drzwi._

_- Tam..._

_- Gra..._

_- Muzyka! – Krzyknęli wszyscy jednocześnie i wpadli do środka, szukając wzrokiem pochodzenia dźwięku. Zauważyli blondynkę tańczącą walca wiedeńskiego do obcoła (takie nowe słowo autorki ^^) sali. Promyki słońca oświetlały jej bladą twarz. Jej długa, czarna spódnica wirowała razem z nią. (Poematów Ci się zachciało? - dop. Maskotka Kubusia Puchatka Siedząca na Półce Pisane Wielkimi Literami, w skrócie MKPSPPWL ^o^) Ekhum. I tak sobie tańcowała, dopóki nie stanęła przed nimi i nie otworzyła swoich kasztanowych oczu. (Prawda, Gruszka? XD. Ah, ten „inny" zapach ją zatrzymał.) Smród? (Nie, zapach) Ok., zapach._

_- O. – Tyle zdołała z siebie wydusić blondynka, opuszczając powoli ręce._

_- O. – To samo zrobiła reszta._

_- SIOOOSTRZYYYYYYYCZKAAA~! Aki! Aki! – Tamaki napadł na tak się zwaną Akiko, miziając, glompając, tuląc, całując ją i inne rzeczy robiąc._

_- Puść mnie. – Nie ustąpił._

_- Siostrzyczka? – Klub jeszcze nie pozbierał swoich cudnych mordek z podłogi. I myśli. – W ogóle nie podobna._

_- PUŚĆ MNIE TY ZBOKU! – I król, o dziwo, puścił ją, nie robiąc deprechy. – Oczy mam po ojcu. Już podobna?_

_- Co tu robisz?_

_- Przyjechałam, jak widać._

_- Nie opiekujesz się mamą?_

_- Tą z... oh, sory. Nie, wyrzuciła mnie z domu._

_- Co?_

_- Długa historia._

_- Zaraz! – Między nimi znalazły się bliźniaki. – Powiedz coś o sobie._

_- Akiko. Wię... – Nie dokończyła, gdyż okularnik zaczął czytać na głos swoją lekturkę z laptopa firmy Ananas._

_- Suou Akiko. Siostra Tamakiego. II Wicemistrzyni Francji w tańcu towarzyskim. Uwielbia... – Dostał po łbie._

_- Ok., koniec. Nie musicie o mnie więcej wiedzieć niż tego, jak się nazywam. Sayonara. – Zabrała manatki i wyszła. Hości wpatrywali się w drzwi, za którymi dziewczyna zniknęła. Po 5 minutach jej głowa wychyliła się zza szpary..._

_- A, Tamaki, wyrzucam cię z pokoju i go zajmuję. Do zobaczyska w domu._

_- NANI?_

_Trzask._

_- Do której klasy będzie chodzić Aki-chan? – Honey ugryzł kolejny kawałek ciasta._

_- Razem z Haruhi, Hikaru i Kaoru._

Kilka chwil później.

- I co ja tutaj robię? – Westchnęła Akiko, siedząc na parapecie i robiąc zdjęcia. Jej brat zachwycał się tymi bliźniakami. Pewnie wciągnie ich w ten interes. Przecież ta Ayanami to dziewczyna, nie widzą tego? A, no tak. Opowiadał jej o Haruhi. Teraz pewnie sytuacja się powtórzy i znowu skapnie się ostatni. Baka** jeden. Przewróciła oczami i zaczęła wieszać dekoracje. Dzisiaj w końcu Halloween. W klasie organizowane jest straszenie w nocy. Nie idzie na nie. Zwykła strata czasu. Woli pooglądać Vampire Knight'a czy coś w tym rodzaju. Albo zrobić pidżama party... To zdanie wypowiedziała zbyt głośno. Niestety, jej brat źle to odebrał...

- Siostrzyczko, jesteś genialna! Mianuję cię ciocią Host Clubu! Tak jak przewidziałem! (Kłamca.) Mamo, zorganizuj jakieś filmy. Córko, jedzenie prostego ludu!

- Oczywiście, Tato.

- Zaaraz. – Pomachał rękoma Hisagi – Co to za rodzinny układ, hę? A my kim będziemy?

- Ah, wy? Wy jesteście... Kuzynami!

- Wy przynajmniej nie jesteście ciocią...

- Ok., spokój! Zróbmy Wielkie Halloweenowe Pidżama Party! Operację WHPP czas zacząć!

Wieczorem.

- Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałam. – Westchnęła Akiko. Wszyscy w pidżamach, a Honey przyniósł ze sobą namiot. Gdyby nie to, że wszędzie leżą również te puste lalki, byłoby całkiem fajnie...

- Tamaki-kun... Boję się...

- Księżniczko, jeśli w pobliżu jest jakiś wampir, obronię cię. Chociaż, kto wie? Może ja sam skosztuję twojej krwi?

- OH! TAMAKI-KUN!

Nieszczęsny los sprawił, że blondynka miała śpiwór obok brata. Life is brutal, Tamaki. Kopnęła go.

- Gdzie. Ty. Się. Patrzysz. Hentai. – Kop, kop, jeszcze jeden.

- Mamo!

- Tak, Tato?

- Ciocia mnie bije!

- A tak, baj de łej, to kogo ja jestem ciocią tak dokładnie?

- Mojej córki.

- No wiem. Ale kto to? Ayanami?

- Nie jestem córką tego palanta! – Wrzasnęła Ayanami. Oczy klientek zabiły ją. – E.. No, bo jestem chłopakiem, przecież, khem, khem.

- Haruhi! Haruhi! – Obok brązowowłosej pojawili się bliźniacy. – Zaproponuj nam jakąś grę prostego ludu!

- Eetto...

- Prosiimy!

- No, dobra, możemy zagrać w butelkę. – Ayanami i Akiko spojrzały po sobie.

- Yay! Butelka!

Po 5 sekundach wszyscy siedzieli już w kółku.

- No, i co teraz, Haruhi?

- Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, potrzebujemy pustej BUTELKI. – Wtrąciła z zażenowaniem Ayanami.

- Oh. – Wszyscy spojrzeli na środek. Rzeczywiście – pustka.

Po 6,5 sekundy była flaszka po Tymbarku. (Jabłko-mięta. „Kapsle zostały rzucone". Wypite przez Ayanami.)

- No, dobra, jaki rodzaj? „Pytanie czy zadanie" lub...

- „Pytanie czy zadanie! – Krzyknęli wszyscy entuzjastycznie z rękami w górze.

- Ok., to ja kręcę pierwszy. – Powiedziała Haruhi. Wypadło oczywiście na Tamakiego. Jakie to przewidywalne. – Pf, pytanie czy zadanie?

- Zadanie!

_Kino w umyśle Tamakiego._

_- S..senpai... Boję się tego zadać... – jej podbródek został podniesiony przez blondyna._

_- Mów, księżniczko. – Spojrzał jej w oczy. Objął ją, kładąc jej rękę na policzku._

_- P..pocałuj mnie, senpai!_

- AAAH! KAWAII!

- To ja już wiem, po kim mam tą fobię. – Powiedziała sama do siebie Akiko.

- Ok., to jak wszystko się tobie tak podoba, senpai, to idź przestrasz Nekozawa-senpai.

- Łuhuu! Zaszalałaś. – Gwizdnęli bliźniacy.

- Ale czy Neko-kun'a da się przestraszyć? – Kolejny kawałek ciasta ugryziony przez Honey.

- No właśnie nie! – Histeryczny zarzut grzywką nr 10.

- Postaraj się, polegam na tobie. – Wytknęła mu język.

- Rządzisz, siostro! – Przybiła z Ayanami żółwika.

- EJ! Stop! Kto to jest ten Nekozawa? – Te wszystkie radości przyćmiła Dziecko Jesień (czyt. Akiko).

- To taki Lord Cienia i Wszystkiego Co Mroczne. Oczywiście po Kyouyi. – Bliźniaki dodały zauważając iskry w oczach okularnika.

- Ok., brat. Wracasz za 15 minut. Jeżeli nie, to wymyślamy karę.

Wszyscy wynieśli go na rękach (jak na koncercie normalnie ^^"), krzycząc coś w stylu „Kara, kara". A tym wszystkim przyglądały się uczennice i sprzątaczki, które zostały zastraszone przez pozostałych uczniów klasy 1-a.

Czy Tamaki zdoła przestraszyć Nekozawę?

C.D.N.

…

A takie coś. Jak na mnie to to jest długie xD. Bardziej taka dialogowa notka, duży myślników itd. Hołp juł lajk it.

_*"Zawsze przełykałem, to jak się naprawdę czułem,_

_Skrywałem to w kącie mego serca_

_Nie wiedząc jak pokazać moją prawdziwą osobowość_

_Czekałem na pomocną dłoń"_

**Głupek

reU


	4. episode 3

**epizod 3 Halloween part 2 - czyli zacofańce xD**

Ayanami: No to jakby nie patrzeć Aki troszkę się pośpieszyła...

Hisagi: No racja... ale my opowiemy po kolei.

A: Tak, więc jak...

H: Nie czujesz jak rymujesz siostra xD

A: *popycha brata* Uj cicho ;p Kiedy ten szurnięty blondyn juz sobie poszedł, to my zasiedliśmy do instrumentów, a w tym samym czasie reszta członków tego "klubu" zajęła się Kuzynką złotowłosej ;D

H: chyba złotowłosego... em fu nie mów tak... to brzmi jak z jakiegoś opowiadania yaoi...

A: *błysk w oku* Doba spoko...

…..

'Ayanami'

Odetchnęłam, wstając od fortepianu. Nie wiem czemu, ale chciałam się iść pobrechtać z tych oszołomów z klubu moherowych beretów czy jakoś tak. Patrząc na Hisagiego, doszłam do wniosku, że on też tak sądzi... Z tego co zrozumiałam z bełkotu tego blond pedała, to mieliśmy być u nich o 16 a dochodziło właśnie w pół piątej. Na korytarzu siedziała jakaś dziewczyna. Jak zwykle kolejny porąbany plastik. Na nasz widok aż podskoczyła.

- Przepraszam czy... - Zaczęłam, ale nie zdążyłam zadać pytania.

- Ah Hisagi-kun, Ayanaki-kun

- Jestem Ayanami. - Mruknęłam, a ona zachichotała. Jej śmiech był taki... bleeeee.

- Oh przepraszam Ayanami-kun jestem Renge Houshakuji i chodzę do tej samej klasy co wy - Boże niech ona przestanie tak trzepać tymi rzęsami, bo zrobi jeszcze tornado! - A i także...- Jezu ile można gadać. Po minie Hisagiego widzę, że zaraz ucieknie - Menagerką Host Klubu

- Host klub? Wiesz gdzie on jest? - Ocknęłam się na myśl o klubie moherowych jajojców. Kiedy usłyszała to pytanie, wyłonił się spod niej jakiś podest? A wtedy to myślałam, że armagedon się zacznie. Zaczęła tak szybko nawijać, a dookoła niej zbiegło się stado niewyżytych plastików... BOŻE! Nie czekałam na to czy się na nas rzucą... Złapałam brata za rękę i uciekłam.

Po 10 minutach szukania sali...

- Uh to chyba tutaj - Westchnęłam zatykając nos.

- Skąd ten wniosek? - No proszę teraz jemu się na żarty wzięło...

- Nie mów mi, że nie czujesz tej mieszanki testosteronu, róż z eksportu i plastikowych perfum - Ta chyba też to poczuł, bo jego uśmiech skrzywił się nieco xD. Oboje nie cierpimy takich zapachów. Trauma z dzieciństwa... Powiem to tak: BABCIA. Ła... aż się wzdrygnęłam... Hisagi spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. Widać było, że teraz jego zapał do przyjścia tutaj uleciał, tak jak ulatywały stamtąd te obrzydliwe zapaszki ;/

- Wchodzimy?

- A mnie się pytasz? - Nie cierpię takich dyskusji - Dawaj, razem! Czego nie polubimy to rozpierdolimy.

- Wiesz jak kocham twoje zamiłowanie do sarkazmu, ale ja to na poważnie

- Czy wyglądam na nie poważną?

- Uh chodźmy. - Razem nacisnęliśmy na klamkę. W twarz uderzyła mi fala, tak fala kolorowego gówna. Chciałam krzyknąć do Hisagiego "spierdalajmy stąd!", ale jedno z gówien wpadło mi do gardła. Zaczęłam kaszleć. Złotowłosa-pedał zrobił duże oczy i z dupy wyrósł mu ogon. Mutant? A tak wgl, to oni wszyscy mieli na sobie jakieś ciuszki z lumpów, albo z disneya. Miałam ochotę krzyknąłć "ŁOMG! DZIECI NEO!" Ale się powstrzymałam. Złotko chciał do nas chyba podbiec, ale jakaś blondi podstawiła mu nogę. Już ją lubię. Nie byłą plastikowa, tylko taka bardziej normalna... Wyplułam z ust gówno, które okazało się jak już wcześniej wspominałam płatkiem róży z eksportu. Spojrzałam na tego pedała. Chyba wypił z 10 red bulli. Miał w oczach iskierki i wyglądał jakby w umyśle oglądał gwiezdne pornole, bo cały był czerwony i wiercił się...

_Kino w umyśle Tamakiego_

_Haruhi: Ach senpai jak to dobrze, że pozbyłeś się tych okropnych diabłów Hiitachin i znalazłeś nam nowych bliźniaków._

_Tamaki: Czy to znaczy, że mnie kochasz?_

_Haruhi: Ach... wstydzę się tego powiedzieć..._

Pociągnęłam brata za rękaw i obróciłam się w stronę drzwi.

- e... Hisagi, on się nami tak podniecił?

*zwrot w tył*

- e... no chyba...

- No chyba że wygrał w totka, albo zgwałcił dodę...

*przerażony wzrok*

- Boże ja chcę pozostać dziewicą...

* podbiega złotowłosa[y]*

- Obronię cię!

- Ratunku perwers!- Obróciłam się i mój piękny najkowy adidas spotkał się z jego twarzą.

- Perwers? - Zdziwił się złotowłosa.

- per co? – Poszło echem po klubie. Zapanowała cisza. Nagle rozległ się śmiech tamtej dziewczyny.

- Akiko? - Pedał spojrzał w jej stronę.

- Tamaki wiesz co znaczy perwers? - Już wiedziałam o co jej chodziło...

- ie*.

- Zboczeniec, pedofil, synonim od PEDObear - uprzedziłam jej wypowiedź. Nie wiem jak on to zrobił, ale w jednej chwili siedział już pod filarem z miną foch44 nikt mnie nie kocha .

'narrator'

- To dziewczyna? - Mori zapytał cicho Honeya.

- uhum - Przytaknął słodziak.

- Wcześnie to zauważyliście... - Skwitował Hikaru podchodząc do nich.

- A ty Hika-chan już wcześniej wiedziałeś?

- Taa. Ta dwójka jest z nami w klasie. Gadaliśmy z nimi... - Odpowiedział Kaoru.

- Takashi, mogę ciasteczko? - Honey zrobił słodką minkę.

- Nie Mitsukuni, teraz nie...

- Mitsukuni? - Oczy bliźniąt stojących przy wejściu zwróciły się w stronę Mori'ego i Honeya. - Haninozuka Mitsukuni? - Powtórzyła jeszcze raz Ayanami.

- Ty mnie znasz? - Przekrzywił słodko główkę słodziak.

- uh własna rodzina cię olewa... - Mruknęła niedosłyszalnie dziewczyna.

- Czekaj spokojnie Ayanami, spróbujmy inaczej. Mitsukuni a może raczej truskawko - uśmiechnął się Hisagi. Honey zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym zszedł z Takashiego.

- Hisagi? - "błagam nie dokańczaj..." modliło się rodzeństwo. - Ayanami? Karmelek i czekoladka!

- No i dokończył... - Skwitowała Ayanami. Mitsukuni rzucił jej się na szyje.

- Ale ty się zmieni... łeś - Puścił jej oczko. Widać też chciał ciągnąc to dalej.

- A ty wcale... heh, czekaj.. - Odstawiła go na ziemię. - Jeżeli ty to ty, to on to...

- Ta..ka...shi... - Wypowiedzieli jednocześnie

- Matko moja... - Ayanami zadarła głowę do góry - H...hisagi czy ty to widzisz?

- Tak. Takashi, wiesz przez 10 lat można się zmienić ale to troszkę przesada... - Mori uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie i poczochrał bliźnięta.

- ta. - Powiedział jak zwykle.

- To wy się znacie? - Z kąta powrócił Tamaki.

- uhum. Mitsukuni jest naszym można powiedzieć kuzynem. - Powiedział Hisagi, poprawiając sportową torbę na ramieniu.

- Co masz na myśli... - Ah ten Tamaki...

- Jego ojciec jest kuzynem naszego ojca.

- yhy, yhy! - Potwierdził wesoło Honey.

- Ale to poplątane... - Złapał się za głowę król.

- A właśnie, mogę wiedzieć co takie "osobistości" jak wy robią w japonii? - Odezwał się Kyoya.

- A WIĘC JEDNAK JEST COŚ CZEGO NIE MASZ W TYM SWOIM LAPTOKU Z ANANASEM! - Krzyknęli jednocześnie Hikaru i Kaoru. Kyoya zignorował ich [jak zwykle] i dalej bacznie przyglądał się Ayanami i Hisagiemu. Zapewne także domyślił się już, że ONA jest dziewczyną. Chyba jedynym który nie był tego świadomy był Tamaki no i oczywiście klientki, które dalej wzdychały w ich stronę.

- Rany brat, możesz tym razem ty to wyjaśnić? - Ayanami kompletnie znudzona tym wszystkim podeszła do blondynki która już wcześniej "uratowała" ją przed Tamakim.

- um no więc byliśmy tutaj 10 lat temu i spodobało nam się tutaj. Bogata kultura, język.

- A akcent. Jak wyzbyliście się amerykańskiego akcentu? - Kyoya... ciekawszych pytań nie masz?

- Uczyliśmy się tego języka

- A walizki? - Pytanie honeya.

- Co walizki?

- No gdzie są?

- No jak to gdzie, w domu.

- Moim?

- No właśnie, gdzie będziecie mieszkać? - Tym razem głos zabrał Tamaki

- y... w domu - odpowiedziała mu Ayanami, która nie wiadomo skąd się tam wzięła. Tama-chan zamrugał oczętami i schował się za Kaoru. Widać nie był przyzwyczajony do dziewczyny w męskich ciuchach i z męskim zachowaniem, bo jakby nie patrzeć to Haruhi była od niej bardziej "kobieca"...

- y. Aya chyba wiesz że nie oto pytał. - Hisagi...

- No jasne że wiem. Ojciec wykupił tu parę lat temu willę i tam będziemy mieszkać przez następne dwa lata

- Sami? To straszne usa-chan! - Chyba łatwo się domyśleć że to powiedział słodziak.

- nie. Jeszcze będzie służba. Chociaż nie wiem po co...

Nagle podłoga się zatrzęsła. Drzwi z trzaskiem otworzyły się i do klubu wparadował wspomniany wcześniej "niewyżyty tłum plastików" z Renge na czele. Kiedy namierzyły bliźnięta...

- Żywych ich mam mieć! - Krzyknęła renge, a tłum ruszył.

- Na prowadzenie wysuwa się 2 klasa, ale cóż to! Pierwszoklasistki faulują i tak oto ku zwycięstwu pnie się klasa 1.

- ekchem czy mam zawołać ochronę? - Poprawił pingle Kyoya.

- y nie trzeba... - Prezenter się zwinął.

Po trzydziestu minutach... ;_;

'Hisagi'

Jezu, co to było? Tłum uczennic, albo raczej potworów je przypominających znienacka pojawił się i zaciągnął nas w ustronne miejsce... na kanapę. Szczerze mówiąc już się bałem. Na szczęście albo nieszczęście na kanapie kazano nam usiąść i tak przez chyba godzinę te niewyżyte panny pytały się nas o niezrozumiałe rzeczy i cały czas śmiały chichotały "ach Hisagi-kun to Ayanami-kun tamto" Chyba były na tyle tępe, że wzięły moją siostrę za faceta ;/ Nie ma to jak masakra wczesnym zimowym popołudniem. Tak, i kiedy myślałem już że żywcem nas zaduszą tymi... ech nie ważne. Bynajmniej nagle między as wcisnął się [ jakby tu ciasno już nie było ] Tamaki. Ten "książę" tyrany przez moją siostrę na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

- Spokojnie moje drogie panie, ja się tym zajmę - powiedział tonem jak na mój gust nazbyt słodkim. Zarzucił tą swoją grzywą, na co wszystkie wymalowane panny westchnęły "Tamaki-sempai" uh nawet nie potrafię tak wysoko głosem wyciągnąć.

- Hikaru, Kaoru - No to teraz będziemy mieli pokaz tresury...

- hai!

- Wy idziecie ze mną. - Piruecik - Kyoya. Ty także.

*skinienie głowy*

- Mori-sempai, ty idź po mundurki szkolne

- A ja? -Pisnął z nadzieją Mitsukuni.

- Ach Honey-sempai... *zamyślenie* ty.. zjedz ciastko.

- Znowu to samo...

- Mam wrażenie, że to już widziałam. - Westchnęła dziewczyna w męskim mundurku.

- Ta deja vu. - Także westchnąłem. Dziewczyna dosłownie wlepiła we mnie zszokowane spojrzenie. - Jestem Hisagi - podałem jej dłoń, ale między nami wyskoczyła blond czupryna.

- Haruhi! - Wydarł się nam do ucha Tamaki.

- Sempai, mógłbyś być delikatniejszy!

- Przepraszam... Haruhi, proszę zajmij się naszym gościem - Tu wskazał na mnie - A ty... - Zbliżył się do Ayanami. - Ty mój drogi pójdziesz ze mną -

- A gdzie mnie ciągniesz pedofilu jeden? - Darła się wniebogłosy moja siostra, a trzeba jej to przyznać, że głos ma.

- Nie martw się - Poczułem czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. To była ta dziewczyna... Haruhi - Tamaki-sempai muchy by nie skrzywdził. - Uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Ja nie bałem się o nią, tylko o niego. O nich. Jeżeli ją tkną, to ona ich pozabija... | ja jeszcze poprawię. Nie wiem czemu, ale tłum plastików się na nas lampi, jak na małpy w zoo...

'Narrator'

Tamaki po wielu trudach wreszcie zaciągnął Ayanami do składzika [zaraz a skąd tam składzik? A zresztą...]. Minęło kolejne 10 minut. Zanim blondyn odnalazł po ciemku drogę do krzesełka na którym usadził Ayanami.

_"Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie..."_

Ostra jarzeniówka rozświetliła mały składzik... i wściekłą twarz Ayanami. Tamaki przywdział czapkę detektywa i wziął do ręki zeszycik.

- Imię.

- co?

- No to jest przesłuchanie, więc bądź tak miła i odpowiadaj na moje pytania - teatralnie zarzucił grzywką Tamaki, na co Ayanami równie teatralnie przewróciła oczami.

- Imię

- Albo imiona - Dodał Kyoya wyłaniając się z cienia.

- Ayanami Minako

- Nazwisko

- Yokoroi

- Płeć

- Kobieta

- Kobieta?

- Nie wiedziałeś?

- O siet wdepnąłem w gumę

- Matko bosko przenajświętsza... - Jęknęła dziewczyna.

- Kontynuujmy - Ponaglili znudzeni bliźniacy.

- Ale król nie doszedł do siebie. - Skwitował Kyoya. - Stan.

- Ale Kyoya, stanów jest bardzo... - Wyskoczył Tamaki, ale Ayanami już zaczęła wymieniać.

- Dziewica, niezamężna, zdrowa, co do majątku to szacuje się w miliardach, ale dokładnie nie wiem ilu... - Oto wyraz twarzy chłopaków w składziku .o

- Dawajcie te pytania - Ponagliła tym razem przepytywana.

- y... już - Tamaki szybko zaczął przerzucać kartki w notesie.

W tym samym czasie w głównej sali.

Haruhi siedziała spokojnie wraz z Hisagim i ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia plastików piła herbatę. Nagle poczuła wzrok chłopaka na sobie. Nie wiedzieć czemu zarumieniła się lekko.

- Wiesz zastanawia mnie dlaczego taka dziewczyna jak ty jest w takim miejscu jak to - Powiedział cicho Hisagi, tak aby motłoch plastików nie dosłyszał.

- Ale skąd ty...

- Oj przestań, widziałaś moją siostrę? Przecież zachowuje się identycznie. Ona zabiłaby, za założenie takiej sukienki. Nienawidzi dziewczęcych rzeczy - Wzdrygnął się chłopak na samą myśl o różowych pokoikach w serduszka. Haruhi uśmiechnęła się. To była pierwsza i chyba jedyna osoba, która w pełni akceptowała jej "odmienność" [jezu jak to brzmi].

- a... miło mi - Uśmiechnęła się, i odczuła jak jej policzki zaczynają piec.

- Boś nie tak?

- nie, nie, nie! - Zaczęła się gorączkowo tłumaczyć. Chłopak zaśmiał się, na co ona jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła.

- heh. Moja matka uparła się, aby zrobić z Ayanami "porządną kobietę". Więc zawsze targała ją po butikach i takich tam, a ona tego wręcz nie cierpiała. -Spoważniał - ale najgorszym tematem między mamą a siostrą, były włosy.

- Włosy?

- tak, Ayanami bardzo chciała je ściąć, a kiedy mama ją przyłapała z nożyczkami w ręku, to zabrała jej zeszyt i tableta...

- zeszyt? Tab... co?

- Ayanami kocha rysować, więc zeszyt i tablet to dla niej świętość. A tablet to taki jakby elektroniczny blok do rysowania. Ona poprawia na nim rysunki...

- a. Współczuję jej

- e nie ma czego, Aya jest dzielna i niezależna. Ty też na taką wyglądasz - Uśmiechnął się. Haru wyglądała jakby najadła się ostrej papryki...

Wróćmy jednak do "składzika" *groza wisi w powietrzu*

-Zainteresowania - Odezwał się beznamiętnie Kyoya, za to Tamaki podniecał się za nich wszystkich.

- Gra na fortepianie, saksofonie, taniec, śpiew, sporty zimowe i letnie, rysunek - Wymieniła znudzonym głosem Ayanami, wachlując się czapką.

- Fobie. - Znowu odezwał się Kyo, ale tym razem Ayanami spojrzała na niego z niekrytym zainteresowaniem... a nie to po prostu zdziwienie.

- Fobie?

- No na przykład krew - Odezwali się bliźniacy

- Ostre przedmioty - Dorzucił Mori.

- Jakieś zwierzęta - Zamachnął grzywą Tamaki.

- Szybkie samochody - Odpowiedziała cicho Aya.

" Wut? " Zdziwili się wszyscy. Włącznie z Kyoyą. Ta spuściła głowę i westchnęła ciężko.

- To było dziesięć lat temu...

_Dziesięć lat wstecz. Tokyo._

_Deszcz delikatnie siąpił z szarego nieba. Samochody powoli tłoczyły się w korkach na przedmieściach. Centrum stolicy, jedna z mniej zatłoczonych uliczek. Do jezdni zbliżała się młoda dziewczyna. Za rękę trzymała dwójkę małych dzieci. Spod kolorowej parasolki rozbrzmiewał jej wesoły śmiech. Rozejrzała się. Zielono-złote bystre oczy śledziły ruch na jezdni._

_- no już moje żabki, idziemy. Mama czeka z obiadem - uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła po pasach. w tym momencie deszcz nasilił się. Jedno z dzieci stanęło i obróciło się. Najwyraźniej chciało coś podnieść z czarnego asfaltu. Delikatny rytm deszczu zakłócił krzyk dziewczyny i pisk opon rozpędzonego auta. Tak jak szybko znalazł się w tym miejscu i zniszczył szczęście, tak samo szybko odjechał, pozostawiając bezwładne ciało z szkarłatnej kałuży na deszczu..._

- Przecież to nie twoja wina - Chciał załagodzić sytuację Hikaru, widząc szklące się oczy dziewczyny.

- Jak to nie? Ty nic nie rozumiesz! To wróciłam się na jednię, a ona odepchnęła mnie, sama lądując pod kołami tego szaleńca. Jakiś młokos jechał czerwonym ferrari i nawet nie pomógł. A karetka przyjechała... za późno - Ayanami zaczynał się trząść głos. - On-a... ja pam-mmiętam... wte-dy po-całowała-a mnie w czoło-o... ta krew dookoła. - Płacz przerodził się w szloch.

- Łoł patrzyć na śmierć siostry... Mocne. Nie dziwię ci się... Ał! - Hikaru dostał kuksańca w bok. - za co to?

- Cicho kretynie - Skwitował Kaoru. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do składzika wpadł Hisagi.

- Co żeście jej zrobili? - Niemalże krzyknął na widok siostry w opłakanym [dosłownie] stanie.

- ach Tamaki-sempai, znowu powiedziałeś coś nie tak - Westchnęła Haruhi, która weszła zaraz za Hisagim. Ale o dziwo Tamakiego już nie było. Nagle wpadł na Haruhi, a potem do składzika.

- Mam pomysł! Piżama party! Tutaj w klubie. To będzie taka wasza inicjacja jako nowych członków. - Powiedział dumnie.

- Ty durny członie! To był mój pomysł! - Zaraz za nim wpadła wspomniana wcześniej jego młodsza siostra Akiko.

[...]

Wszyscy siedzieli w swoich śpiworach. Honey w namiocie. Klientki kleiły się do wszystkich. Ayanami uciekała przed Tamakim, który koniecznie chciał z nią zagrać na fortepianie. [...] Po skończeniu gry w butelkę, wszyscy zmarkotnieli. De fakto nie było co robić. Nagle Ayanami podniosła się z ziemi dzierżąc poduszkę w dłoniach. [ Amen! xDDD]

- Dobra przydupasy, wyzywam Hikaru i Kaoru na bitwę na poduszki. Ja i Hisagi przeciwko wam.

Wszyscy najpierw zdziwili się, a potem zaczęli bić jej brawo.

- Ach bravo. Więc zabawcie nas! - Zachwycił się Tamaki. Ayanami zgromiła go wzrokiem. Po chwili poduchy poszły w ruch. Polało się pierze. Hikaru chciał rzucić poduszką w Hiagiego, ale ktoś [ hm przewińmy nagranie... Zobaczmy. Dziewczyna, lat 16, blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Siostra jednego z hostów ] podstawił(a) mu nogę. I zamiast na Hisagiego, Hikaru właśnie leciał [dosłownie i w przenośni] na niczego nie świadomą Ayanami. Przewrócił ją. Klientki zapiszczały na widok Hikaru leżącego na Ayanami [ w męskiej piżamie ]. Oboje zarumienili się. Ale... Ayanami nie straciła zimnej krwi. Jednym szybkim ruchem zamieniła się miejscami z Hikaru, i tak oto już po chwili siedziała na nim okrakiem i uśmiechała się tryumfująco...

Nom. I koniec bajki xDDDDD

Miałam napisać jeszcze o tym jak to Ayanami wygląda w ciuchach wybranych jej przez mamę, ale o tym tu już wam reU "opowie" XDDD

Pozdrówki od Gruszki ;*

Gruch-chan


End file.
